


Lipstick, Camera & Action

by ScarecrowKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, High School, Incest, Jockstraps, Light Bondage, Light Feminization, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowKing/pseuds/ScarecrowKing
Summary: Josh, a budding makeup artist who likes to get spicy on camera, preps for some filming while his mom is at work. His jock older brother and friend help him take his channel in a new direction.
Relationships: Jock Older Brother and Best Friend noncon Twink Little Brother
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Lipstick, Camera & Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonconamod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonconamod/gifts).



> This is purely debauched fantasy. Please do not allow your friends to coerce you into fucking your brother. And, as always, don’t fuck anyone without their explicit consent. If you are in a situation where *you* can’t give consent, write down this number and use it. You don’t have to continue this way 1-800-656-4673.
> 
> This work was inspired by some of the nonconathon prompts but didn't fill them 100%, so this is for you, nonconamod! Thanks for all you do.
> 
> And now, the porn.

Mark threw his hands up with his xbox controller clutched in his fist and joyfully roared “Suck my fucking dick you faggots! I am the Stanley Cup Champion!” Andrew threw his own controller on the table and groaned, pushing “the champion” with enough force to tip him over. Josh, passing by his idiot hockey playing brother and matching friend with a plate of pizza rolls fresh from the kitchen, paused behind them. 

“No f-word in the house!” He scolded in a sing-song voice, smacking Mark on the back of his dark-haired head. The two boys turned as one, thick necks swiveling like a testosterone-filled hydra scenting out its prey. Josh, ignoring Mark’s intense brown eyes, stared at his brother with the past of a thousand sibling arguments, his styled eyebrow quirked up and blue eyes daring. Andrew adjusted his backward hat over his shaggy blond hair. After a few more seconds he looked down and conceded the round. This was not an argument he would win against their mother if Josh called her at work. He smirked his victory, painted lips making the move more obvious, more mocking.

“Ugh don’t be such a girl, Josh, we’re just joking around,” Andrew said grumpily, reaching for the plate of pizza rolls. Josh narrowed his eyes and stepped out of range with a small twirl, used to using his lithe figure to out-maneuver his tank of a brother. 

“Yeah Josh. Go cry to your boyfriend about it,” Mark said, smirking when Josh gave him the finger. “Oh that’s right,” he sighed in mock sympathy, “you don’t have one.” Next to him, Andrew rolled his eyes and shoved him with a muttered, “Leave the nerd alone, Mark.” 

“You’re both such assholes,” Josh hissed, willing the light blush of embarrassment to go away. Andrew turned fully around, knees on the couch cushion, one arm steadying him on the overstuffed back. He looked at Josh, surveying him, from thin feet to long legs and chest. He took his time to linger over Josh’s face, to really see the makeup he wore — no doubt for his dumb YouTube channel — like he hadn’t before. It was flattering to his features. It made him look soft but…dangerous, maybe? Overall, his brother had a good figure. If he was a girl, he’d be hot shit for sure. Andrew couldn’t stop himself from saying, “but seriously, why don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“Or a friend?” Mark tagged on, grinning. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Josh yelled, dropping the plate on an end table covered in family photographs. He moved around the couch, arms on his hips, feeling a dark rage coursing through him. He ripped a pillow off the couch and brought it down on Mark’s head in time to emphasize his next words. 

“You two take every opportunity to make sure everyone at school thinks I’m a fucking loser.” Mark just laughed into the pillow while Andrew had the decency to look guilty. “I’m fucking sick of it,” he said, pulling the pillow to his chest in a loose hug. He sighed thinking of big, athletic Caleb. The standout freshman had smiled at him from across the cafeteria, his blue eyes sparkling — even appraising? His tongue had run over his lower lip as he surveyed Josh. But then his brother and Mark, both wearing their lettermen jackets, had appeared out of nowhere, slapped him on the back as their trays hit the table and the moment was over, never to be repeated. The trio had looked at him then, two out of the three faces smug and proud, one abashed, as their conversation quickly turned to rowdy ribbing and did not stray to Josh again.

“It’s almost like you don’t want me to get a boyfriend,” he mused, cutting his eyes over to Mark, who stared back with his head tilted to the side. “It’s almost like you want me all to yourself,” he added sweetly, leaning over Mark with a lifted eyebrow as he dragged one finger gently down the side of his face. 

“That’s fucking gross bro!” And “I’m not a fucking fag!” Exploded simultaneously from the boys. Mark, propelled with indignation, pushed Josh back crashing him onto the coffee table with wide hands. Cans and snack bags clattered to the floor. Both boys maintained eye contact as Mark loomed above him, red and raging. Josh slowly dragged his tongue across his glossy purple lip, smirking as Mark’s focus followed the movement. 

“You sure, sweetie?” Josh asked in a flirty voice, his hand pressing against Mark’s thick chest. Mark’s fingers twitched where they had landed, in the thin fabric of Josh’s shirt. But before he could make a move, a shadow appeared from the side and Andrew placed his well muscled arm across Mark’s neck from behind. 

“You can’t actually kill my little brother, dude,” he said pulling Mark back slightly, pressing the sides of their faces together, filling Josh’s view with the both of them.

“Oh, I don’t think murder is on Mark’s mind at the moment,” Josh snapped, trying to tug the thin fabric of his top out of Mark’s grasp from his spot on the table.

“What—“ Andrew asked dumbly as Mark growled — the battle pulling the shirt to it’s limits — exposing the flat planes of Josh’s chest to the room with a rip. A thin line of hot pink was visible over the tiny jean shorts Josh had on underneath. 

Josh gasped, shifting to try to cover himself from the gaze of both his brother and Mark. His shrill, “you asshole! Look what you did!” breaking the silence that had filled the room. 

“What—” his brother repeated, hoarse, as Mark reached forward, one finger pulling the thick line hot pink elastic away from the skin only to watch it smack back into Josh’s flat stomach. “—is that.” Josh hissed at the sting. 

“Show us,” Mark demanded, his hand flexing where it held Josh down, between shoulder and the straining line of his neck. Josh looked at Andrew, but he wouldn’t meet his eyes. Both jocks’ eyes were glued to Josh’s hands where they hung above his shorts. 

“ _Now_ , Josh.” Mark demanded, squeezing harder on Josh’s neck. He swallowed audibly, closing his eyes as his hands reached down to finger open the button that held the jeans closed. He cracked an eye open and watched his brother’s face as he pinched the zipper and slowly dragged it down. Andrew was blushing, his pupils wide and his mouth slightly open. Josh couldn’t help but wonder what he liked about this. Josh flicked his gaze to Mark who looked much the same. The bright pink of his new jockstrap was now visible between the open panels of his shorts. 

“Is that fucking _lace_?” Andrew asked, grabbing the tops of his shorts and pulling them down further. Without the thick fabric of the shorts obstructing the view it was obvious that the jockstrap was pink lace. Over the outline of his dick the phrase “cock slut” was embroidered in shiny silver thread for all the boys to see.

“What the fuck,” whispered Andrew, gripping the fabric tightly as he eyed his brother’s lace-clad dick. He felt a heat building low in his gut the more he looked. Mark hummed, deep in his throat. 

“Ok assholes, I showed you. Let me up.” Josh arched his back and tried to twist out of Mark’s grip on his neck. The slight thrashing brought Andrew’s hand in contact with lace-covered skin. Both brothers froze at the contact. Oblivious, Mark boldly traced the embroidery with a finger, running his hand over Josh, who gasped, his cock twitching with the contact. 

“Cock slut? How can you be a cock slut if you’ve never taken a cock?” He asked, pressing his finger with more pressure against Josh, who cried out at the rough treatment. 

“Shut up! It doesn’t matter!” He barked, attempting once again to escape.

“Do you wear this for your YouTube people?” Andrew interrupted, as if in a dream. Josh blushed harder, his pale face a furious rose that made his blue eyes shine brightly. 

“It’s for my OnlyFans,” he muttered, looking away from both the boys looming over him. Andrew and Mark shared a look, dumbfounded. Andrew repeated “OnlyFans”, without speaking. Imagination had sunk its hooks into both boys and they were momentarily frozen by the endless possibilities of what that sentence meant. 

Mark was the first to recover. He grabbed Josh by the chin and turned his face back until they were once again looking into each others eyes in a mockery of romance.

“Well little cock slut, we should give the people what they want, don’t you think?” he asked, voice a low growl. Without waiting for a response, Mark bent his knees and tossed Josh over his shoulder like he weighed no more than his gear bag. He took his prize up the stairs and straight to Josh’s bedroom. 

Without ceremony, he threw Josh on the unmade bed where he bounced before trying to scrabble free. Andrew appeared in the doorway, took stock of the scene and made a decision. He stepped over the threshold and closed the door, locking it with a click that shattered more than the quiet. 

Mark was laying on Josh, both his wrists clasped and held above his head. Mark’s bulk keeping the rest of him easily in place despite his increased attempts to thrash free. 

“Thought you weren’t a faggot,” Josh snarled into his face, tugging against his grasp. “I’m not,” Mark responded, grinning ferally back. “You hardly count as a guy.”

Mark turned his attention to Andrew who had frozen at the foot of the bed. He nodded at Josh’s computer set up and the camera on a tripod, already prepped for shooting. “Grab the camera. Let’s make Josh some money.”

Andrew held the compact camera with light in his hand as he came closer to the bed. Mark smiled at him and changed positions. He leaned back against the headboard and pulled Josh into his lap, wrists still held tightly above his head. They were a study in dark and light, strength and weakness. Mark looked like a beast compared to the thin femininity of Josh, his shorts still open and flashing pink. 

“Bro, give me a belt,” Mark ordered. Andrew obeyed, curious. His dick twitching and filling as he watched Mark wrap Josh’s hands without hesitation and pull the thick brown leather tight. 

“Now, get a tie and come sit,” Mark continued, his arms across Josh’s chest now, holding him close and still. Andrew knelt on the bed by Josh’s kicking feet and looked at Mark helplessly. Mark rolled his brown eyes. “Tie his ankles together, trust me. He’ll like it.” Andrew wasn’t completely sure that was true, but he was in too far already. He grabbed his little brother’s thin ankles in his hand and made short work of wrapping the floral tie around and looping between them. He rubbed Josh’s foot absently, soothing him as he sat back on his knees and flicked on the camera. Immediately the sounds of chat notifications filled the room though none of the boys spared a look at the monitor. 

“Hello viewers,” Mark said with a warm smile next to Josh’s panicked and disbelieving face. “Today Josh has something new planned for you,” he said, kissing Josh chastely on the side of the face. It was enough to shock Josh out of his stupor.

“Help!” Josh yelled, strained. Mark laughed and covered his mouth with his broad hand. He winked into the lens. “Like I said, something completely different. It’s only fair that his loyal viewers get a reward for all this little cock tease puts you through.” Andrew stared at the scene before him and silently filmed. 

“Bro, can you get me something to keep our boy quiet? I’m going to need my hand,” Mark asked, calm and playful, completely into his performance. Andrew looked around the room for something usable. His eyes grew wide and his dick throbbed when he saw a jockstrap — one he was sure was his own from his last game, stuffed under a t-shirt in a pile of dirty laundry. He picked it up and tossed it to Mark.

“Gross,” he said with a laugh as he showed it off for the camera before rolling it into a ball and shoving into Josh’s mouth. Josh now fully secured in Mark’s lap, he began to quietly cry. Mark rubbed his hands up and down his chest, uncaring of the tears. 

“Josh asked us here today to help show off his new jockstrap to you,” Mark said, pausing his soothing rubs to pinch Josh’s pink nipples. Josh twitched against his restraints and made a shocked sound. “But we think he’s up for more than that,” Mark smiled. 

“What do you think? Does he like that?” The sounds of multiple notifications rang out from the computer. 

“Let’s do it again to be sure.” Andrew zoomed in as Mark once again took the little pink nubs between to fingers and pinched. He rolled them, pushing them up and down. Mark kissed him under his ear as Josh whined and choked on his own tears. 

“Yeah? You like that baby?” Mark asked smiling against his skin. Andrew felt his own breathing deepen. He should not be turned on right now, but his best friend and his brother looked _good_ together. If the incessant pinging was any indication, he wasn’t alone in that thought. 

“Hey man, I feel like it’s getting warm in here,” Mark looked past the camera, directly at Andrew. “We should make Josh more comfortable.” 

Mark once again wrapped Josh’s toned chest in his thick arms and lifted, Josh’s ass hovered above the bed and Mark’s thick thighs. Andrew wasted no time moving forward, and with the hand not holding the camera, he started slowly pulling the shorts off of Josh’s hips, tugging gently on one leg at a time.

Once the fabric was trapped around Josh’s knees, Andrew returned the camera and his own focus to Josh’s dick in his slutty jockstrap. He couldn’t help himself. Josh’s body was a delicate mirror of his own. He had to touch it, had to catalogue all the ways they were the same and different. He ran his hand up Josh’s thigh, briefly touching the lace between his legs. His brother groaned, high and broken around his gag. Andrew’s eyes flicked up to meet Josh’s, blue on blue across the expanse of his flushed torso. 

“Let me take care of you Joshy. Just relax. Big brother is here,” he said, mesmerized. He dragged his hand up and down again, this time he slid a finger under the strap and down and around, caressing his brother’s plump little ass. He was so soft, his hair little wisps against Andrew’s calloused hands. Josh grew under his attentions and Andrew brought his hand back around to finally cup him, so small and tender even as he grew and pressed against the little lace flowers keeping him hostage. Andrew continued to rub him, transfixed. The warmth of his skin was distorted by the fabric but Andrew couldn’t stop, even once his brother grew to his full length, tall and trapped.

Josh yelped through his gag, breaking Andrew out his daze. Mark pulled away from where he had bitten and sucked a bruise into his shoulder, smug. 

“Oops,” he said unrepentant. He nuzzled into Josh’s wavy blond hair, hands still rubbing and squeezing his chest and absently tweaking his nipples. 

“You just got hard for your own brother, you dirty slut,” Mark murmured, like it was a secret, into Josh’s ear — but not quietly enough. Andrew felt his own arousal like a lance to his gut, his cock heavy and hard in his gray sweatpants. 

“Don’t you think you should do something nice to repay him?” Josh’s wide terrified eyes met Mark’s as he slowly pulled the dirty jock from his mouth. “No! Please!” Josh yelled, voice thick. One hand moved behind Josh’s head, controlling, to drag him closer. Mark bent and caressed his lips with his own, cutting off his whimpers and “no”s. Mark moaned low as pulled away, licking the purple smear of lipstick from his own full mouth before diving back again. He consumed Josh, who could do nothing but take it, restrained as he was. His mascara, waterproof under normal circumstances, rained down his cheeks. He looked wrecked. Andrew zoomed in on Mark’s tongue, twirling around Josh’s and pulling apart with a thin line of spit bridging between the two boys. He wondered if this was his brother’s first kiss. 

“Now, be good baby. We’ve gotta change this up,” Mark leaned forward once more and bit Josh’s pink lower lip. He untied the belt and moved Josh’s arms behind his back before securing him again. 

“Mark, please—“

“You’re going to want that tripod, dude,” he said to Andrew, not looking away from where he was manhandling Josh into position. Andrew dashed to obey, making sure the entire bed was in view before joining the other two, sitting on his knees. He felt awkward now, more part of the action, he couldn’t help but flex for the camera. He shifted against the sheets, palming his bulge through the thin heather fabric. 

“Ok folks, it’s time for our little cock slut to say a proper thank you to his big brother,” Mark narrated from his position behind Josh. His brown hands pushing finger prints into Josh’s ass and thighs, as he rubbed his hidden length against Josh’s crease. Josh bit his lower lip and cried.

“Please,” he whispered, over and over.

Andrew’s mouth opened, maybe to call it off, as he looked at his brother’s ruined face. His normally immaculate make up was smudged and his lips were swollen. He reached out and caressed his brother’s face, rubbing a thumb against the corner of his mouth. 

“Joshy, it’s ok. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you,” he promised. “You’re so pretty like this,” he added. Josh opened an eye and looked at him, face red with shame and arousal. 

“Yeah,” Andrew breathed, moving in to finally his kiss him. Josh’s lips were soft like Andrew’s last girlfriend. He was pleased his idle thoughts were correct. With a small moan he pressed deeper, his tongue snaking in to the warm heat of Josh’s mouth. He exploded every inch of his little brother with his tongue, finally pulling away, breath heavy between them.

Josh, his mouth still open, dropped his lashes coyly and licked his lips. 

“Attaboy,” Mark encouraged, running a hand over Josh’s dick as it strained against the fabric of the jock. He maneuvered Josh, pushing him down and bending him into a bridge between the two boys. “Show him what you’re working with, bro,” he instructed, still teasing Josh. 

Andrew scrambled to comply. He raised himself up on his knees and pulled down his sweatpants. His interest in the proceedings was undeniable as his dick bobbed free. Josh’s face was perfectly positioned to get a full view.

Andrew watched from above as his lithe little brother opened his red mouth and began to lick all around the mushroom tip of his dick like he’d done it a hundred times. Groaning, Andrew grabbed the base and squeezed. This was one of his darkest fantasies come to life. He rubbed the head along Josh’s lips as he continued lapping the taste, little hums breaking through as he played with his brother. 

“Well, he certainly likes the taste,” Mark said from behind. Entranced, Andrew moved his free hand to Josh’s jaw, keeping it open wide with a thumb on the hinge. He began feeding Josh his dick. The thick length was longer than Josh’s own by about two inches and thicker. Neither brother could ignore the shudder of arousal that shot through them as Josh took it. 

“Fuck,” Andrew whispered watching his cock disappear into Josh’s mouth before pulling it back out. He wanted to feel every inch pass over Josh’s lips the first time. 

Josh closed his lips around the full swell of his head and sucked, his tongue dancing around the smooth glans and poking into the slit. He rolled his eyes upward and looked at his brother, pupils blown. His tongue tapped on the sensitive spot just below the ridge. Andrew shuddered at the attention.

“You’re so pretty like this Joshy,” Andrew sighed and pushed Josh’s sweaty hair out of his face. He slowly began feeding more of his dick into Josh’s warm and waiting mouth.

“Do you think this is his first blow job?” Mark asked, almost breathless with excitement as he watched the brothers. Josh made a shocked whining sound, remembering Mark. Andrew bit off a moan at the thought, but he couldn’t stop from nodding his agreement. Josh seemed to know what he was doing but there was no accounting for the skill that came with real practical experience. 

“God that’s so hot,” Mark breathed. “Give it to him, Andrew. See what he can do.” Andrew was more than happy to oblige. He dragged both hands up the sinewy column of his brother’s throat, over his jaw and cheeks before grabbing fistfuls of his blond hair. With his hands he pulled while his hips pushed. His thick cock pushing in and out of his brother’s mouth. Josh gagged each time Andrew thrust home, the head of his cock hitting roughly against the opening of his throat but not going deeper. Josh couldn’t do anything but take it, his tongue useless, his mouth just a hole for his brother’s pleasure.

If they thought Josh was crying before, it was nothing to the snot and tears pouring from him now. The guttural sounds of his rhythmic choking, made both Andrew and Mark groan. Andrew pulled off abruptly, not wanting the moment to end. Josh wheezed, unable to do anything but gulp lungfuls of air.

Mark brought his had down hard across Josh’s ass, startling a yelp out of the younger boy as the vibrations moved through him and his skin heated at the contact. 

“Now that’s what I call a show,” he laughed, looking over at the monitor for the first time. He pulled Josh’s shaking form back into his lap and once again pressed his lips to Josh’s throat, licking the salt from his skin.

“You did such a good job sweetie,” he cooed, caressing the younger boy. “We’re so proud of you. You just made 2 grand choking on your brother’s cock.” Mark spread Josh’s legs wide with his own thighs, showing off his arousal to the camera and viewers at home. Josh closed his eyes, completely humiliated and still unbearably hard. 

“Look at this little slut,” Mark continued gleefully, rubbing his thumb over Josh’s covered slit, the wet _schick_ of the sound filling the room in concert with Josh’s whimpers and gasps. “So wet from sucking on your big brother.”

“Do you want to come, Josh?” He asked sweetly. 

“Fuck you,” Josh whispered, voice hoarse. Mark grinned. “We can do that.” Without ceremony he dropped Josh onto his chest on the bed. He pulled his tied legs and hips up, angled so the camera could get the full view of his raised balls and little hole. Mark ran a hand down his crease, hooking a finger against the tight pink ring of muscle and pulling it slowly open. It glistened faintly in the light.

“See that everyone? Looks like our little cock slut was anticipating some action this evening,” Andrew, who had been focused on not coming jerked to attention, craning his neck to take in the sight of his brother’s ass, prepped with lube. Mark reached behind himself, into the drawer in Josh’s nightstand and pulled out a large purple dildo. “Were you going to shove this up your cunt for the folks online, sweetie?” He asked Josh, waving the silicone monster in his face. Josh closed his eyes, embarrassed beyond words and so turned on. Mark slapped his ass again. 

“Answer me, cock slut,” he growled. Josh shot a look at his brother, whose mouth was parted, eyes flicking between the dildo and his brother. 

“Yes,” Josh breathed, hiccuping around a cry. Mark rubbed his ass. “Good girl,” he said quietly, rubbing a knuckle over his waking hole. “Big brother and I will get you nice and ready. You’ve got a lot to take,” he smirked, rubbing his own large bulge for the camera. Andrew moved into action, shuffling around in Josh’s bedside table for the lube that must surely live there. He pulled it out and tossed it to Mark who uncapped it, spread it on his fingers and dove in. 

Josh’s hole was already worked over, and it gave easily to Mark’s first finger. His second was a tighter fit and he used the opportunity to press around inside Josh, looking for the spot that would make him scream. On his fifth pass he found it. He tapped both fingers firmly against the little nut of nerves and rubbed. 

Josh groaned like it was ripped from him, his body shaking, mouth open and panting. “Please!” He wailed into the bed, his hands clenching in their bindings. “God!” His small dick leaked steadily into the lace, dripping down to the sheets when it broke through. 

Mark flipped Josh over onto his back. Andrew untied his brother’s legs, holding them both up and apart so the camera could see both Josh’s widening wet hole and leaking dick. Mark reinserted his fingers and continued a rhythmic tapping against Josh’s sweet spot. Joshed huffed and grunted with each tap, keening. His bit his lip, shuddering and thrashing as he finally gave in and came with a drawn out cry. The ropes of his seed filling and staining his lace front beyond repair. 

“Good girl,” Mark said rubbing the mess into Josh’s cock with one hand through the scratchy lace. With the other he pulled off his shorts, letting his proud cock sway free — already pointing where it wanted to go. He rubbed the dampness from his other hand along his own length, wasting no time pressing the rosy head of his veiny dick into the shining pucker. 

He sighed like a man sinking into a hot bath, his cock snug and squeezed inside Josh. He took a moment to collect himself, already throbbing and ready for release, before sliding in and out. Mark built his rhythm quickly, brutally. 

Josh, dazed and loose from his own orgasm slowly tightened with awareness as he was dragged up and down the sheets. His soft staccato cries filled the room with each smack and thrust of Mark inside him. His bound hands made him look even more vulnerable as he wept, suspended between shame and pleasure. 

“Fuck yeah,” Mark grunted, grip tight on Josh to force their pace faster and his cock deeper. Andrew looked on from the side, alternating between gripping his dick and jacking himself. His eyes fell to Josh’s panting mouth. He swallowed, ashamed of himself but knowing he was going to do it anyway. He knee walked up and swung a leg over to straddle Josh’s chest and face. 

Looking down, he catalogued Josh’s ruined face wanting to remember this forever. He thumbed Josh’s lip, his eyes fluttering open with the contact. He begged Andrew with his eyes, but whether to stop or continue, he wasn’t sure. Andrew knew which one he wanted, though. He once again fed his brother his cock, leaning over him to drive it in as deep and quick as he was able. Josh choked beneath him, the muscles constricting and ripping moans of pleasure from both Andrew and Mark as balls slapped his chin and ass. 

Andrew came first, his back curving and his muscles tightening as he filled his brother’s mouth with his release. Josh swallowed, breathless, given no other option. Complete and oversensitive Andrew drew himself out with a lewd pop. He gently collected and pushed the come that dripped free back into his brother’s mouth with his fingers. Josh, eyes not leaving his brother’s, sucked and licked them clean.

“Uh!” Mark groaned, “Fuck!” He yelled, pulling Josh’s limp form tightly to his hips as he shuddered his unloading. His hot cum filling the already wrecked younger boy for the first time. Mark collapsed onto Josh with his last pulse, breathing deeply, worn out and sated. 

They laid like that for a handful of heartbeats, just breathing.

“Get the fuck off of me,” Josh said with as much force as his ruined throat could muster. Mark pushed himself up and pulled out, rolling over to the side. Andrew flopped to the other side, catching sight of the camera. 

“Oh shit,” he said. “Hmm?” Mark asked lifting his head to look around. 

“Oh!” Mark sat up, “good catch bro. Let’s leave our viewers with something to remember.” With that he spread Josh’s legs once again, making sure the camera got a good look at the glossy ring of Josh’s abused pink hole and the thick white come slowly leaking out of it, down his leg. 

He flicked off the camera and turned to the brothers, still on the bed. Andrew was working on freeing Josh’s wrists from the belt. Josh had curled into a fetal position in the absence of his man-handling. Mark came back over and ruffled his sweaty hair. 

“You did great, kid.” He looked over at the monitor and whistled. “And we made a shitton of cash.” He bent down and pulled on his shorts. Andrew slid off the bed and did the same with his sweatpants. He looked around, unsure, before dipping back over Josh and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. 

“You really did amazing, Joshy,” he whispered into his brother’s sweaty skin before pulling away. 

“Chel rematch?” Mark asked, unlocking and pulling open the bedroom door. “I can’t wait to wreck your ass again,” he said with a smirk. Andrew shrugged and followed him out, casting one last look at his little brother, curled and sniffling on the bed, before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always deeply appreciated. I have some other ideas and might continue with these three if it seems like folks are into it.
> 
> [also i could use a beta because i genuinely want to get better -- if you're into it hmu]


End file.
